Daughter of the Aldáe
by Icarii Enchantress
Summary: When a princess is born, her kingdom comes into great sadness, and she is sent to Lórien. But when that kingdom's future depends upon her, she'll need the help of the Fellowship to defeat the evil. Rating for later on.
1. Information

Daughter of the Aldáe Information

The Daughter of the Aldáe is a series based very loosely on J.R.R Tolkien's "Lord of the Rings". A few of the chapters may take place between parts of the 3 books that Tolkien wrote, but it is mainly going to be based upon a quest that Sîrelen must undertake.

There will also be snippets of the Aldáen language throughout the series – they **do** speak Sindarin and Quenya, but they also have their own language.

**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER:**

Bite Me!

**Actual Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything previously mentioned in any of J.R.R Tolkien's works. If Sîrelen, Morgonath, the Aldáe or anyone else that I thought I created, was actually created by Tolkien, then I apologise…I haven't finished reading Lord of the Rings yet, have barely started the Silmarillion, and the Lost Road and Other Writings I haven't even started. I sped read the Hobbit – but I can't remember it. Please read and review. I'd appreciate any comments, flames, rants, raves, screams, criticism, or, of course, polite little words. Thankyou.

**Chapter Overview ****(titles subject to change)**

****

1) **Information Page** (ie: _this _page)

2) **"The Birth of a Daughter"** _When a princess is born, a Kingdom falls into deep sadness._

3) **"A Star Stolen"** _A bit of Aldáen history, and the evil is revealed._

4) **"Sîrelen"** _The Fellowship meet Sîrelen on their way through Lórien to destroy the One Ring._

5) **"Truths Revealed"** _(Set after the Ring is destroyed) The Fellowship return to Lórien, and are surprised to see that Lord Elrond, and his daughter, are already there. A stranger arrives shortly after._

6) **"Aldáe" **_Sîrelen returns to the Aldáen Kingdom, and learns of her people._

7) **"The Counsel of Gandalf"** _Sîrelen and Gandalf talk of what has been stolen, Morgonath, the course of action that they must take…and love._

8) **"Returning"** _The showdown between Sîrelen and Morgonath within the city of the Aldáe._

**9) ****"Epilogue"**

**10) ****Word Gallery **_Basically, all the Aldáen words and phrases used in the story._****

**Main Characters:**

Sîrelen Aldae Sîrelen Aldáe (Daughter of the Aldáe) [Sear-El-Len Al-Day]

The Fellowship of the Ring

Galadriel

Celeborn

Arwen

Elrond

Denith (Dúelen's nephew)

Morgonath

**Other Characters**

Marilliar (Denith's wife)

Ëardae (Sîrelen's father)

Dúelen (Sîrelen's mother)

Others to be named…****

**The Aldáen People:**

   A race of elves nearly forgotten but for myth. The hidden kingdom of the Aldáe lay East of Lothlórien, just south of Mirkwood.

   Easily distinguished by their redish-brown hair and pale skin, they lived a peaceful life, blissfully ignorant of the other races of Elves. They chose not to interact with other of their own race, although they did interact with other species, such as Men.

   The Aldáens loved to travel, as it helped them learn even more about the world that they lived in. It is rumored that they Aldáens possess a vast library of books, scrolls, and other writings that cannot be compared to any other place of learning.

   However, since the death of their last King and Queen (Ëardae and Dúelen), they have elected no other rulers, and simply live out their lives as a race of carefree people. They care no longer for traveling and they do not know, and do not care, about what is happening outside their tiny realm. Nor do they know anything about their last ruler's daughter in Lothlórien…


	2. The Birth of a Daughter

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Okay, in this chapter I own everything except Lothlórien, and that's only mentioned, so I'm pretty safe. J

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE'S:_** Enjoy. Please Read and Review. I want everybody's opinion on this. It will be continued into a series titled "The Daughter of Aldáe".

The Daughter of Aldáe: **The Birth of a Daughter**

By Stefanie Galvin

   Denith watched silently as the Kingdom's Healer pulled a sheet over Queen Dúelen's face. The Healer was trying to hide the tears that flowed down his cheeks. The beloved Queen of Aldáe had passed into the Sacred Halls [1], leaving behind her husband, and her newborn daughter.

   Denith was the Queen's nephew, and had just returned home from traveling far across Middle Earth. The reason for his return was that he wished to be home when his cousin was born. Unfortunately, that birth had resulted in the death of his aunty. Not that he could spite such a beautiful baby who had no notion of what had just happened.

   It was extremely rare that an Elven woman would die during childbirth – although, it was not unheard of. 

   And so, this unfortunate turn of events had turned a day that was to be of great happiness – as this was to be Dúelen's first child – into a day of great sadness. In fact, since his wife's death, Ëardae had left the child in Denith's care, while he had gone off on his own to mourn.

   Looking down at the sleeping little girl that he held in his arms, Denith couldn't help but smile a tiny smile. The baby seemed to be the spitting image of Dúelen – with hair more red than brown, and snow-coloured skin. Even the contented smile that graced her baby face gave her the appearance of her mother.

   'Laoúra milá tauri,[2]' he whispered to her as he cradled her in his arms.

   She opened her tiny eyes, revealing eyes as blue and clear as the water of the river Alda that flowed through the tiny forest kingdom of Aldáe.

   'I think, little one, that we shall name you Sîrelen[3]," Denith said softly. 

*

(2 Weeks Later)

   Marilliar looked at her husband, shock plastered across her face. She looked towards the room where Sîrelen was sleeping.

   'What will happen to her?' she asked Denith, her voice quiet with pain.

   Denith cupped his wife's face gently. 'The people are already uneasy about her because of Dúelen's death,' he said. 'I fear that I must take her away from Aldáe, if only so that she can live a peaceful life.'

   Tears were slipping down Marilliar's face. 'Where will you take her? She cannot grow up among Men, even if they do not cause us harm. She will outlive the ones we call friends, and then what?'

   'Nay, Marilliar, I will not take her to live with Men.' He sighed. 'I will take her to Lothlórien. Someone there is bound to take care of such a beautiful baby.' He pulled his wife to him, and held her as she cried. 'I shall ride at dusk, before the Herald announces the King's death to our people, and return within a few days.'

   'Why Lothlórien? Why not Mirkwood? 'Tis closer.'

   'Mirkwood is almost constantly defending it's borders. Sîrelen should grow up somewhere safe from harm.'

   Marilliar nodded. 'I will pack some of her possessions for her. She should always remember her true home, Denith. Always.'

   'Agreed.' Denith nodded. He would not admit it to her, but he did not think that it would be a good idea for Sîrelen to remember her true home. It would be too full of heartbreak for her. 'It is settled then. I will ride at dusk.'

*

**_(Dusk)_**

   In the castle's stables, Marilliar handed Sîrelen to Denith who was already upon his horse. It was devoid of all noise, save for the rustling of the leaves as a slight breeze blowed through Aldáe.

   'Ride swiftly, my love,' she said, hiding the tears that threatened to overflow. 'Take good care of her.'

   Denith leaned down and kissed the top of his wife's head. 'Stay safe, híe milá.'[4]

   And with that, he rode hard to the forest of Lothlórien.

*

**_[To Be Continued]_**

**_[1] _**_The name that the Aldáe use for Heaven, or next world._

**_[2]_**_ 'Sleep, sweet child.'_

**_[3]_**_ River-star_

**_[4]_**_ 'Stay safe, my sweet.'_


End file.
